


You Deserve It

by Sootgremlins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Fluffy, Human Castiel, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins
Summary: Just a short little fluffy piece was written for Dean's birthday.





	

Dean slowly opened his eyes and blinked staring at the ceiling for a brief moment, before rolling over and expecting to feel the warm presence of Cas drooling on a pillow. He was surprised when he found empty sheets next to him. Grogley he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

“Cas?” he called out wondering if the ex-angel was in the bathroom. When no answer met him, he sighed. The hunter stretched and slipped out of bed and fumbled around until he managed to tie his robe on.

January 24, it should be like any other day, Dean reasoned with himself. His birthday didn’t really matter, he had just got his hopes up that maybe this year someone might at least wish him a happy birthday, or he could wake up next to Cas and they could sleep in.

Slowly he shuffled out into the hallway, in search of Cas or Sam. A smell drew his attention to the kitchen which he followed, wondering what it was. Before he entered the kitchen he heard a frantic shuffling accompanied by some whispered voices. Slightly suspicious, he pushed open the door only to be surprised by the figures of Cas and Sam, jumping in front of the door. 

They each wore large smiles, and almost in unison they shouted, “Happy Birthday Dean!” Cas hugged Dean tightly as Dean looked around the small room. There was a banner at the back reading “Happy Birthday!” And on the table sat several delicious looking pies and a few wrapped boxes.

“Is this for me?” Dean asked slightly confused.

Cas leaned back, “Yes Dean, it is for your birthday, do you like it?”

“Guys, you shouldn’t have,” Dean couldn’t help the huge smile that spread across his face as he pulled Sam in for a hug. 

“You deserve it,” Sam smiled back

“Pie for breakfast it is,” the elder Winchester grinned.   
After breakfast, they residents of the bunker settled down to watch some movies, with Cas curled into Dean’s side on the couch. Later Sam brought in the presents that had been sitting on the table and sat down next to him and handed him the first one. 

With childlike glee, Dean ripped at the wrapping, to reveal a machete, “Thanks, Sammy, how’d you know I needed a new one?” 

The second present was from Cas and turned out to be a rather large sweater, which he had somehow managed to knit, (Which Dean immediately put on.) Then Cas slipped off the couch, and onto the floor in front of Dean kneeling beside the couch. 

He took a deep breathe, “Dean Winchester, I love you. I’ve loved you ever since I laid eyes on your soul, and we have always watched out for each other. Would you become my husband?” he produced a small box from his pocket and revealed a simple yet beautiful ring that was inside.

There was silence for a moment as Dean sat in shock staring at the ring. Sam broke the silence, “Well Dean, don’t leave us hanging!”

Dean nodded and pulled Cas into a bone crushing hug, “Yes, of course. Yes, I will!” The hunter wiped at his eye, “Sorry, just some dust.”

Sam laughed and excused himself from the room, giving them a moment alone. This was most definitely the best birthday Dean had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any feedback is welcome!


End file.
